


Bright Blue Eyes

by Camtriesthings



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Maybe there will be more characters but I don't know yet, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-06-10 22:06:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15301038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camtriesthings/pseuds/Camtriesthings
Summary: It's a Wynaught Soulmate AU: You can finally see color when you meet your soulmate for the first time.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I post in Archiveofourown, so, please comment if you liked it. The first Chapter is pretty short but the second one will definitely be longer.

Wynonna admits that she was never invested in anything Waverly liked while they were growing up. She always played with Willa, running around the homestead like little maniacs until their father got mad. Now that she thinks of it, no one ever actually played with Waverly. No one paid attention, no one listened. Especially after Willa died... Wynonna wanted to make up for all that time lost, to show Waverly that she did truly love her.

So when Waverly told her that she wanted to introduce Wynonna to her recent girlfriend (before Wynonna was up and gone again), Wynonna didn’t take too long to oblige. ‘I’ll meet her, baby girl. Anything for you’ she said showing her an honest smile. Waverly was ecstatic, and Wynonna was calm, or as calm as Wynonna could ever be.

Little did she know the predicament she was getting herself into.

***

 

The diner she was heading to was just a few blocks away, the diner in which she was going to meet Waverly’s girlfriend. ‘What will she think of me?’ Wynonna kept rambling to herself. She overheard the things they said about her around the town. A low-life, a bad seed, a fuck up; however, if one thought those were bad they had another thing coming. To most of Purgatory above all things, she was a Slut.

And, yes, maybe she did sleep with more than a few people in her time in Purgatory, but not only was it her not her fault (considering the extremely limited dating pool a small town like Purgatory had), there were a hell lot of men not being put through the same accusations. Even though most of them slept with an equal (if not more) amount of people.

So lost in her train of thought, Wynonna didn’t even realize how quickly she had gotten to the diner. She sets her doubts aside. ‘For Waves’ she thought as she entered.

At first, she couldn’t see Waverly or her girlfriend; having to really look around, until someone behind her taps her shoulder. “You made it!” exclaimed Waverly as she pulled Wynonna into a long hug. As she steps away from the hug she taps the shoulder of the young woman next to her. Who, after she stops talking to a waitress, turns over to face Wynonna.

“Well Wynonna, this is Nicole. My girlfriend” said Waverly, but Wynonna didn’t hear a single word her sister had said. As the redhead turned around Wynonna finally realized what she had been deprived of all these years. The ability to see color.

The world around her radiated with vibrant colors. Each of the stools at the diner where a light shade of beautiful blue, while the tables where red. The waitresses moved swiftly around the room, all wearing the same white apron and the same yellow shirt.

But, ‘why did this happen?’ Wynonna thought. The last thing she remembered was looking at… ‘Nicole’.

She looked at the redhead with curiosity, and her mother’s words (the last she ever said to her before she left) popped into her head. ‘Always remember, Wynonna, the day you find your soulmate the world will light up, and you will finally feel what it’s like to be loved.’

She never thought it would happen, after her twentieth birthday she gave up on the idea of ever meeting her soulmate. Much less in these circumstances. But before she could ever regret stepping in the diner she was snapped back to reality by the woman in question.

“Earth to Wynonna?” was all she heard while trying to focus again. While she tried to recompose herself. After a while, she was sitting in a booth and all she managed to say was: “I’m here, I’m here.” Her sister hugged her and excused herself before going to the bathroom. Nicole sat down in front of her.

“You went in quite the journey there, Wynonna, you didn’t even give me the chance to introduce myself properly. I’m Nicole, Nicole Haught.”

“Haught?” Said Wynonna trying to contain her laughter. “Spelled H-a-u-g-h-t” Nicole replied as she extended her hand for Wynonna to shake it.

Wynonna looked at Nicole right in the eyes and shook her hand; however, there was something extremely off about the way Nicole looked back. She sounded fine but she looked… Confused? Sad? Disappointed?

All the people in this damn town seemed to have a reason for being disappointed at her... Wynonna took a deep breath in. She looked at Nicole and studied her face. Her eyes, her nose, her hair, her lips… Nicole was indeed a beauty. A beauty she did not deserve… or at least that was what Wynonna was telling herself.

She couldn’t be happy unless she fixed this. ‘Do I even deserve to be happy?’ she contemplated. Her thoughts were running wild with all the things she had done that could be considered redeemable in her lifetime.

None of them came to mind… But, maybe she was just worried about nothing. Maybe one the waiters or waitresses that were walking around is her soulmate and she just got super confused. ‘Why did it matter to her anyway?’

She decided to stop sulking and ask: “You felt it too, huh?” Hoping for the life of her that this was all in her head. But, once more, she was disappointed as Nicole’s whole sudden change of expression gave her all the answers she needed.

‘Fuck’ Wynonna whispered to herself before she started to look for the right words to say, but Nicole beat her to it. “May I just say, you have beautiful bright blue eyes, Earp,” said Nicole as she studied Wynonna features with an awestruck expression on her face. Trying desperately to alleviate the extremely awkward situation at hand.

Before Wynonna could reply, the waitress brought Waverly and Nicole’s order and said that whatever Wynonna was having was going to take a few minutes.

“That is not helping, Nicole.” Wynonna finally said. “We have to tell Waverly… Hell! It shouldn’t have come to this considering that you should have told her that you didn’t see it.” Nicole could only look down at the table.

“You have to tell her, I can’t, not right now. So, you definitely have to tell Waverly or-.”

“Tell me what? I leave for about two minutes and you guys already have something up your sleeves” said Waverly, holding a light chuckle, as she sat next to Nicole.

Nicole and Wynonna look at each other.

“So, what’s the news?” She repeats after a while of silence. Nicole thinks of her next words carefully…


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: There is mention of the word "dyke" in a derogatory manner. Just something I think you guys should know before you read.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy!

Chapter 2:

“So, what’s the news?” Waverly repeats after a while of silence. “Well, baby, Wynonna and I wanted to tell you… that…” Nicole starts as she is looking for the nearest exit in case she needs to leave quickly.

“Wynonna just told me she’s moving back to Purgatory! Amazing, right?”

Waverly Earp’s expression was worth a thousand dollars. She was beaming with happiness and could not help but stand up and sit next to Wynonna. To hug, kiss and appreciate her.

“Is this true, Wynonna?” Waverly wondered. Wynonna (in the pure state of shock she currently found herself on) could only nod yes… This nod was all the confirmation Waverly needed. She embraced Wynonna even harder as Wynonna shot a glare at Nicole.

“I will kill you” mouthed Wynonna. And Nicole? Well, Nicole could not even look at Wynonna, as her whole manner screamed guilt.

“We need to Celebrate!”

Waverly stood up, paid the bill, and took off holding the hands of her sister and her girlfriend.

***

 

A week has passed since the whole Diner mess, and neither of them has told Waverly. Wynonna since then has been ignoring Nicole, ‘You have to tell her, Haught, or I will. You guys need to sort that out’ was the last thing she really said to Nicole. She only engaged in conversation when necessary, to not arise suspicion from her sister Waverly.

Nicole, for some reason, was deeply affected by this. Why was she so uneasy by the cold shoulder she was given by Wynonna? A girl which she had met but a week ago. Maybe it was the fact that that girl she had met just a week ago was her soulmate. She honestly couldn’t believe it.

There was something about Wynonna that captivated Nicole since she walked in that diner. Little does Wynonna know but Nicole was the one to spot first her that day. ‘Is that her?’ Nicole asked Waverly, to which Waverly responded by taking her by the hand and going straight to her.

‘I need to tell Waverly’ decided Nicole. And there Waverly was, looking for her as if the universe was testing her.

Nicole stood up and approached Waverly, fidgeting her hands in a nervous matter. When Waverly finally saw her, the youngest Earp's expression crumbled into one that was more angry than sad. The universe had gotten to Waverly first.

“We need to talk,” said Waverly as she pulled Nicole into one of the spare offices the building had.

Waverly locked the door behind them. “You lied to me. When were you going to tell me that what we had was nothing! That we meant nothing to you…”

Nicole’s breathing is heavy. “I thought…” She pauses.

“I thought that one day it was going to happen. That one day I would wake up next to you and I could finally see the beautiful shades of brown in your hair. Or that I would finally be able to appreciate all the clothes you wear or the things you paint. But it never happened… Until I saw…”

Nicole could not say her name. “Until you saw Wynonna.” Waverly finished bitterly, her words filling the room with an unpleasant aura.

Nicole sighed. “Yes… I did love you, I do love you. But, Waves, you can’t deny that you felt it too… That there was something missing between us.”

Waverly couldn’t even look at Nicole.

“Yeah, I felt it. I thought it was just part of it… That it was something we had to grow out of, That one day that feeling would wash over us and all that would be left was our love for one another. I didn’t think it would mean that we were doomed from the start… That you would be destined to fall in love with my sister.”

 

After a long period of awkward silence, Nicole said: “We could still be friends… What we had was special, even if we’re just meant to be friends.”

Waverly walked over to Nicole, so close to her they were face to face.

“I don’t want to be friends with you.” And with that, Waverly left.

 

***

After telling Waverly, Wynonna took off on her bike to the only place she could do what she knows best. Drink.

She sat at one of the stools in front of the bar at Shorty’s. It was good that Waverly had the day off…

“Tough day, huh, Wynonna?” said Shorty as he handed her cup of whiskey. Wynonna took the cup and chugged the whiskey dry.

“You could say that” chuckled Wynonna as Shorty poured her some more of that liquid courage.

As the night progressed Wynonna drank so much whiskey that Shorty had to get another bottle from storage. When he came back to serve her another cup she was in the middle of the room dancing with any fella that would invite her.

Until one of them got a little too handsy and she had enough of it. On any other day, she would’ve let him. Let his hands run through her body and then take her to his house.

But today was not one of those days and she had so much on her mind. She had a certain someone on her mind.

“No, stop it. Not today” said Wynonna as she pushed away from him. The dude, Jeffrey they call him, took her by the arm and pushed her closer to him.

He grabbed her ass. “Why not, baby? You know you like it.”

“I said… Not. Today.”

As she tried to get away the dude would just hold on stronger, determined to take the lady home.

“You heard the girl, Jeffrey, let her go.” Said a voice all too familiar to Wynonna (yet so unknown).

Nicole took him by the collar of his shirt and pulled him back. “This is not your business, dyke. The lady here owes me a trip downstairs.”

Wynonna paused for a second. “What did you call her?” said Wynonna as she approached the man.

“You call her that again and I can assure you the only downstairs your balls are ever gonna see is hell.”

“Woah boys” Jeffrey calls for his friends on the table behind him. “Looks like Wynonna joined the dyke-side. Why don’t you kiss fo-”

“Her name’s Nicole!” Wynonna said as she punched the guy right in the nose. As he collapses all his supposed friends began running away. The bar fell silent.

Nicole stood there, blown away by what had just happened. She had to admit, Wynonna looked hot punching that dude. So strong and resilient. She quickly moved to do her job, arresting the man on the ground.

“Jeffrey Smith you’re under arrest for sexual assault and for disrespecting a PPD Officer.” She made the man stand up and began walking to the entrance. “And you Wynonna, you’re coming with me, you’re too drunk to drive” paused Nicole to say.

“That’s my ride, everybody,” said Wynonna as she smiled wide and pointed at Nicole. “Take care of my bike, Shorty.”

Wynonna followed Nicole to her car and got into the passenger seat. After Nicole got Jeffrey into the car, she did as well and drove off.

***

 

They arrived at the Police Department, and Nicole got Jeffrey settled in in his cell while Wynonna waited in the parking lot. Afterward, Nicole joined her.

“I never thanked you, earlier, for defending me. You really broke that man’s nose, Earp.”

“Don’t swear it, haughtstuff, you stood up for me as well. Who would’ve thought? A cop defending Wynonna Earp…” Wynonna joked around, kind of surprised due to the events that happened earlier.

“Well, let me take you home, Wynonna,” said Nicole slowly walking to her car.  
Wynonna was surprised, but she wasn’t going to let that show. “Woah slow down, red. Buy me dinner first” she replied.

Nicole stopped right before opening the door and started laughing. “I meant your house, Wynonna. Looks like you’re the one who wants me to take you to my house” Nicole flirted.

Wynonna was thinking about all the witty things she could say when she remembered. Waverly wasn’t talking to her.

“Hey, what’s wrong?” questioned Nicole after seeing her expression change.

“Nothing, it’s all good. Take me home, Haught,” said Wynonna as she walked over to the passengers' side of the car. She would sleep in the barn if she had to.

Nicole got in the car and asked again: “Really, Wy, what’s wrong?” Her facial features were soft and her demeanor calming. Wynonna felt herself relaxing just by looking at her.

“It’s uhh…” She began to say. “It’s Waverly… She’s not talking to me after…”

“She’s not talking to me as well. But I guess I do deserve it, I did lie to her…” Nicole looks down at the steering wheel.

“Well, you could always stay with me while things cool off with Waves.” She continues.

“You do realize that the reason she’s mad at me is because of you,” Wynonna says without thinking. You could physically feel Nicole’s pain just by looking at her face. What Wynonna said really hurt her.

“Oh shit, Nicole, I didn’t mean it like that. It’s just…” Wynonna pauses to think of her next words carefully. “I never thought I would meet my soulmate. So when I met you… With your red hair, your soft lips, your calm eyes, and so many other wonderful things… I got impatient, which is crazy since I don’t know you! What I’m trying to say is that I-”

Before she could finish Nicole’s lips met hers. Wynonna felt the world around her sparkle, she has never felt something like this. She put her hands on Nicole’s neck and she just lets herself enjoy this.

That’s until they both remember they’re at the PPD’s parking lot still and that it’s getting pretty late. Nicole smiles at Wynonna and says: “Let’s get to know each other.”  
“I would like that.” Wynonna smiles back.

Not long after that, Nicole dropped off Wynonna at the homestead. Leaving with a promise of buying her lunch the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God i am so sorry  
> I had chapter 3 a long time ago but i wanted to have more content to post morw frequently  
> And then school came  
> I hope you enjoy this chapter  
> Ill try to work on more

Chapter 3:

Wynonna woke up with a headache and a need for coffee. Her room was still quite dusty from all the years of no habitation. It gave her an eerie feel but, for Wynonna, it was still home. After the day Nicole told Waverly she was going to stay, they moved back into the homestead. Nicole even helped clean. 

She stood up from her bed and went to take a shower; then decided to put on some leather pants, a crop top, and her signature leather jacket. So, the usual.

After that she headed down to the kitchen and saw Waverly working on her breakfast. “Waverly?” called Wynonna, “can we talk?”

Waverly didn’t answer. She didn’t even look at Wynonna’s direction. 

“Really, Waves? The silent treatment? What are you? Five?” Wynonna finally said after a period of heavy silence.

“Well, at least I don’t steal peoples girlfriends on the second day of my arrival at this freaking town!”

“Ha. Ha.” Wynonna said while slow clapping. “Real subtle, Waverly, you say that as if I had any control over it. As if I wanted to find a way to screw you over for the hundredth time! It’s not my fault, I didn’t lie to you.” ‘Nicole did…’

Waverly sighs “I know, Wyn… I’m just so angry! And a little lost. If my soulmate isn’t Nicole… Then who is?”

“I know you’re hurt, baby girl, but I can help you find your soulmate. I will help you…” Said Wynonna as she pulled Waverly into a long hug. As if the very hug was saying all between them was forgiven. It was not, but it was getting there. 

When they parted Waverly went to try and start eating her already cold breakfast, while Wynonna took off (after drinking her coffee of course). 

***  
Wynonna had nothing to do. She spent half the day running around on her bike after she picked it up from Shorty’s Saloon. After a while she finally remembered what Nicole had promised her yesterday, so, she decided to head over to the station.

As she walked towards the counter she was interrupted by this tall and well built man who had tapped her shoulder.

“Are you Wynonna Earp?” said the man. “Who’s asking?” she replied, her voice a mix of witty and bitterness. 

“That’s classified” he said as he handed her a card and continued speaking. “What you do need to know is that I and my division have a job for you. Where can we talk?” 

“I don’t think I can help, I don’t if you’ve heard but I don’t do law.”

The man took a pen he had in his hand and placed it in the pocket of his suit as he said: “And yet…” He got closer to Wynonna. “Your soulmate is the law.”

Wynonna’s expression changed completely, her blue eyes were filled with anger. You could almost see them burning.

“Are you stalking me? I’ll have you know that the last dude who stalked me couldn’t fucking move for days.”

“My division likes to recover and evaluate as much information as it can.” He sighs as he gives Wynonna a buissness card, "I need to talk to you, Earp. So, whenever you can meet me, give me a call.”

And with that, the man was gone, without even telling Wynonna his name. For a second she contemplated following the man to demand more of an explanation, but, someone promised her lunch. She wasn’t gonna miss that opportunity.

***

Nicole took Wynonna to the nearest food truck. “These are the best sandwiches in town, Earp, there’s nothing like them!” She said as she waited in line to order.

After they got their order both of them sat down in one of the nearest tables to eat it (and maybe chat a little while doing it).

After awhile of pointless small talk, Nicole gave into her curiosity. She was not one to pry, but asking one time wouldn’t hurt.

“Hey, what was with that guy that was talking to you earlier? I saw him moving some stuff into one of the spare rooms in the office and got super curious about his divicion. Black Badge, was it?”

“Yeah, he handed me his card while spouting bulshit like ‘that’s clasified’ and ‘my divicion’, saying he needed to talk to me. That he has a job for me.” Wynonna took the last bite of her sandwich.

“I think you should give yourself a chance and talk to him, Wynonna, getting a job wouldn’t hurt, you know?”

“We should get going, Haught, don’t you have patrol to do?”

“Since when are you the voice of reason?” Nicole replied in a flirtatious tone, not comenting on the change of subject.

“Since it gets me lunch.” said Wynonna. She then winked at the red head, stood up, and headed to Nicole’s car.

Nicole stood there for a few seconds contemplation the woman who just had gotten into her car. “You sure are something else, Earp” she said, and then went to her car.  
***  
Nicole and Wynonna wandered around the town aimlessly while talking about anything (and everything) that came to mind. Nicole like how Wynonna could passionately speak about any topic she was fond of. While, Wynonna, was captivated by Nicole’s ability to listen and not make her feel belittled. 

“Hey, Earp, we should go out sometime,” said Nicole when they got back to the Police Station.

“In a formal matter, I mean. I’m free in a couple of days and there’s this new restaurant on the other side of town.”

“That’s offly cliche, haught, don’t you think?” Wynonna replied.

“Maybe,” answered Nicole, “but we have to start this dating thing sooner or later. And I would prefer it sooner than later.”

“Sure, I’ll go on a date with you. But let me warn you, I haven't been to one of those in quite some time.”

“We’ll have fun, Wynonna, I promise,” said Nicole.

Wynonna looked at Nicole in the eyes, brown orbs of sweet dreams and good times. She knew she was going to have fun, she never doubted Nicole.

Quickly, and without thinking, she gave Nicole a kiss on the cheek and exited the vehicle. Looking back and waving once she got to her bike.

***  
Wynonna stood in front of the homestead the next day, contemplating the card she had in her left hand. Her phone was on the other; thumb hovering over the dial button. After a quick shot of liquid courage, she dialed.

The call went straight to voicemail, “Hey, it’s me, Wynonna. Wynonna Earp? The bad seed no one seems to shut up about? You said you wanted to talk, so, let’s talk. Meet me at the Purgatory sign.”

And with that she hanged up as she hopped on her motorcycle and drove off.

And to no one’s surprise, she arrive early. Wynonna hated waiting, no, she despised waiting. But, nonetheless she did, and not soon after the same man she had met a day ago had arrived.

“First,” Wynonna started talking. “You will tell me your name… Then you can talk all you want.”

The man, pulled a badge out of his coat pocket and showed it to Wynonna. “I’m Dolls, Deputy Marshall Dolls. Now that that’s out of the way, let’s get down to business.”


End file.
